Switch
by Yuki28
Summary: Hayato hit Lambo, he started to cry, then he brought out a PINK bazooka. But if it hit Tsuna instead of himself? Future Tsuna didn't go back after 5 minutes? He has to stay for a year? He's going to be a new teacher at their new school? What will happen? AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I** typed this on the day I went to my last day at school, my first and last dance at this school, and tomorrow is our graduation. I cried so hard my eyes are red and is hurting. I cried for like, what, 1 or 2 hours? The last song all I heard was 'Friends forever' and a lot of people were crying. And I found out later that it was call Friends Forever. I was like 'I'm not crying' but after a while when my friend started to cry I also cried. When if we go to school the day after graduation, Friday, then they'll kick us out. And my band teacher, Mrs. Whitney, who was my teacher for 2 years straight gave us a speech I couldn't stop crying. She say that she didn't want to gave us up to who-knows-who when we been together for so long and we been working so hard to be here. I told my friends "I'll miss you all! :'( I really don't want to leave! My eyes are red and is hurting. Thank you for everything till now. I'll treasure everything and the time we spend together! I-I don't know what to say except thank you for everything and I'll treasure everything till now. :( The begin of school was slow but now it's passing by so fast. I regret want it to pass by so fast. I want to be with my friends longer and have more fun. Screw everything else. I been working so hard together to be here now. I don't want to leave so soon when the time we spend together wasn't even enough. It'll be lonely without you all. I'll miss everything." I just want to tell a few people to treasure everything you have right now before it pass and you'll regret it. **

**I'm sorry for that but this story will be based on me and my friends. Tsuna and everyone will be a bit OC. Oh they're all the same age but they're going to different high school. And their partner will be me and my friends. Also there's my friends' writing mix together. Well...please enjoy! ~Y.L.~**

Chapter 1

~Tsuna's point of view~

It's a week before we graduate high school! Soon the last dance will come! Me and my friends can't wait for it, since their lovers are so excited for it! My friends will bring their partners to the dance, but me. I have yet to find someone...

I wonder if I should bring Yuki-chan. She was my crush since we first met long ago. She was the new girl of my neighborhood when I was 5. She had a weak body so we had to stay inside to play. I remember the first time I met her as clear as if it was yesterday

~~~Flashback~~~

_"Tsu-kun! Come here! I'm going to introduce you to a new friend!" Mama said._

_"H-hai!", I answered, dropping my book to rush to the door entrance where Mama was. _

_I hid behind Mama, clinging to her apron. I peeked to see a small, cute girl. I blushed a bit at her. I was never really good around girls. Her silky black hair, pale white skin, large round eyes, and her pink lips and cheeks glorified her innocence and beauty. My mom pushed me out to face her. Her smile was so bright, I felt like hiding again._

_"Tsu-kun, introduce yourself."_

_"T-Tsu-kun's n-name i-is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. B-but you can call me Tsuna." I extended out a shaking hand._

_"The cute girl smiled and said, "My name is Yuki, Li Yuki! Tsu-kun can call me Yuki! Nice to meet you!" She took my head and shook it. I smiled happily. _

_"Un, Yuki-chan!"_

_After that we played together and were always together. She would help me in school including bullying problems, and homework. I knew I was in love with her, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So in middle school, I lied about liking the school's idol, Kyoko-chan. Yuki-chan looked happy for me and said that she'll support me. That made me a bit mad about her not noticing me lying. I really wanted her to tell me that she liked me. _

_Then that was when Reborn appeared. He told me that I was the next boss for the strongest mafia family._

_ 'If I'm the next boss doesn't that mean people around me could get hurt? What if mom and Yuki-chan gets hurt because of this?', I thought, imagining the horrors that would come to them. That was something I couldn't risk. _

_"NO! I won't be the next boss.",I said to Reborn._

_"Too bad. No matter how much you don't want to, you still have to be the next boss. You're the next in line for this. The other in line have died. You have to take this position.", the mafia baby replied. _

_"NO! I won't be the next boss or whatever!"_

_"Explain why not, or else." Reborn pointed Leon's gun form at me._

_"I-I don't want people around me to get hurt."_

_"Like who?"_

_"M-mama...and..."_

_"And?"_

_"...Yuki-chan."_

_"Hmm...Yuki?"_

~End of Flashback~

Reborn been training me for about 5 years now. I got better since then. Yuki-chan and Mama were protected the whole time.

I wonder if I should ask Yuki to the dance. Did someone ask her already? I hope not... What if she say no? Ugh, just thinking these things made my mind hurt and my heart ache. I can't image someone going to the dance with her. I can't allow that to happen! I have to prepare myself to ask Yuki-chan to go to the dance with me. I better not screw up...

~~~Timeskip~~~

I walked up to her and called her name to get her attention."Yuki-chan."

"She turned around and said, "Oh, Tsu-kun!". She looked surprised to see me, but it was like a pleasant surprise, as if I made her day. I took her hand and dragged her to the rooftop.

"Yuki-chan, I...have something to ask.", I whispered, staring into her confused, wide eyes.

She look at me and tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

"C-can...can you go to the dance with me?" I closed my eyes, waiting for signs of rejections. Surely someone would of asked her already...

"Eh? Umm? I guess I can go with you."

"Really?!" My eyes shot back open, my mouth agape with shock.

"Un. I want to go, but I don't know who I should go with. I'm happy you asked me!" Her lips curved, flashing me a bright smile.

Yes! She said yes! I'm so happy!

~~~Timeskip~~~

After that, I went out with her to get a suit for myself. It felt like a date! I am going to confess to her at the dance! I feel really confident that she won't turn me down!

**That's it! Each chapter is different people but they all have a problem. Who will be next? Can they all solve their problem? I hope that you will like this. ~Y.L.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that 5 people reviewed! And there was about 300 who view this. Thank you to Secret29, tanakayoichi, KatoKimeka-chan,Fantasy Man 2, and LeoInuyuka for reviewing. Thank you AngelHonoreku, Cocopop55, KatoKimeka-chan, Rikuo Nova, Yorutsuki-Lunia, animestar411,and tanakayoichi for adding Switch to your favorites. Also thank you Bloodstained Fantasy, Cocopop55, Fantasy Man 2, Hikage no Hana, Mimi522, Rikuo Nova, Secret29, SteamRaven, animestar411, khr1410, and tanakayoichi for following this story and everyone else that read this story. I'm making a goal that we should have about 5 reviews in this chapter. That means 10 reviews for this fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy, review, and voted for stuffs in my account please. One of them is what subject Tsuna should teach. KHR doesn't belong to me. ~Y.L.~**

Ch 2

"Tsuna, we need to talk."

Nodding he said, "OK. Alright Reborn."

Then they walked to somewhere they could talk in peace.

"Reborn, we can talk here." Tsuna said as they reach the park, where it was empty.

He looked at Lambo, then at Tsuna and nodded. Reborn then asked, "Is something wrong? You acted weird when you saw me."

"...I'm sorry...In the future, you...got hurt because of me...you nearly died."

"Tsuna..." sighed Reborn. He took Tsuna's hand, then put it on his chest. "What do you feel?" (Didn't mean it to be R27)

"You, the heat of your body, and your heartbeat."

"Then what does that mean?"

"It means...that you're alive."

"Correct, and it means that you shouldn't worry about it anymore. I'm here alive and don't think I will ever regard saving my student."

Tsuna looked up to him with teary eyes, then hugged Reborn and cried out, "I-I'm sorry! *hic* If-if only I was *hic* c-careful then you wouldn't *hic* have gotten h-hurt like that! If only *hic* I have been s-stronger and *hic* c-careful then we wouldn't have *hic* f-fall down the cliff, and *hic* you w-wouldn't have u-used your *hic* body t-to p-protect me *hic*. And you w-wouldn't *hic* have been s-so c-close to death. *hic* You s-slept for 4 d-days. I couldn't s-stand seeing you like *hic* that. A-and you even said *hic* that i-it was your d-duty *hic* and s-students shouldn't d-die before t-the *hic* teacher but, y-you were i-in so pain m-much because of m-me."

Reborn then understood everything. He and Tsuna must have been driving somewhere and someone had tried to kill them. They somehow fell off the cliff and Reborn was trying to help Tsuna. Reborn must have gotten badly hurt for him to be like this.

"P-please don't leave, *hic*...Reborn. Don't... leave." Tsuna said before falling asleep.

Reborn look at the now-asleep Tsuna in his arms. "Damn, Tsuna, why would I leave? This place is already like a home to me, where you are that is. I'll protect you as long as I can.", he said before looking up the sky.

~School~

"I wonder what 10th is doing?" Hayato asked no one particular.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT?!"

"Maa maa Hayato." (you know who that is.)

"Tch."

~Lunch~

*knock knock*

"Hn. Come in."

Takeshi and Chrome came in to the room.

"Hibari, we need the Guardians so we can talk about something." Takeshi said.

"Hn. What?"

The door opened and Hayato and Ryohei came in.

"Everyone's here right?" (Lambo's with Tsuna) Hayato asked.

"Yeah."

"OK. What I'm going to say is that the 10th had switched places with his 10-years-later self. The Bazooka was damaged and now the future 10th has to stay here for about a year. He wants to be a new teacher for this school." Hayato said, looking at them all.

"..."

Everyone but Takeshi, Hayato, and Kyoya (who's hiding it) was surprised.

"EXTREME! I SHOULD GET HIM TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Bossu..."

"Hn. I want to fight him."

"Hibari, take care of the things needed for him to become a teacher." Hayato said.

'I wonder what subject he'll teach.' (please vote what he should teach in my account), someone thought.

"Everyone needs to help him until he gets back home."

"HAI/Hai/EXTREME/Hn."

~After school at the park~

"10th!"

"Tsuna!"

"Bossu."

"SAWADA!"

"Oh Hayato-kun! Takeshi-kun! Chrome-chan! Ryo-kun!" Tsuna waved and smiled brightly. "So school's done huh?"

"Hai!"

Ryohei randomly asked, "SAWADA, HOW ARE OUR FUTURE SELVES?! AM I STILL EXTREME?!"

Tsuna's smile just got bigger, "You guys are the best friends ever! Hayato is working hard and is doing well as a Right-Hand man. Takeshi is a #1 sword expert and a good chief. Ryo-ni is still extreme and he's now the #1 loudest person in the world, a great medical doctor, and he's still going on with boxing I think he's a coach in Namimori High school. Chrome is an expert at illusion and poison cooking. When Bianchi saw her skill, she took Chrome in as a student. Oh and sometimes Chrome can be stronger than Mukuro. Mukuro, we got him out of the prison and he's doing really well. Kyoya is...doing great. He's traveling between Italy and Namimori."

They were either so happy, surprised, or didn't know what to say.

"Oi, Tsuna, we all need to talk about you going as a teacher." Reborn popped out of nowhere.

"Yes, but we also need to come up with something to explain to mom. I thought of something that should work."

~Tsuna's house~

"Maman, we're home."

"Welcome home, Reborn-kun! Oh! Who is that young man you're with?"

Tsuna bowed his head. "Sawada-san, I'm Sawada Natsuyoshi (Its Tsuna's name but reversed. Tsu-na = Na-tsu) and I'm Tsuna-kun's distance cousin. I hope that I can stay here for about a year because, I'm a new teacher at the Namimori High. Tsuna-kun got picked to be a transfer student at the Vongola high school in Italy." He smiled brightly.

"Oh! Natsu-kun, please just call me Maman. You can stay here. I can't believe Tsu-kun got to go to school at Italy!"

"Tsuna already packed and left, but he asked me to give you this note." Tsuna said, handing her a paper.

Dear Okaa-san,

Please don't worry about me. I'm going to go to the Vongola High in Italy. Please be well. I will come back in about a year.

-Tsuna

"Tsu-kun's working hard huh? I'm so happy for him. Natsu-kun, welcome to the household. I guess that you can use Tsu-kun's room."

"Thank you Maman."

**That's the end of chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think and if you see any mistakes. Oh and please vote what subject Natsuyoshi-sensei will be teaching. Thank you for reading. ~Y.L.~**


	3. Chapter 3: With the future

**Wow I'm so happy with the 931 views, 13 reviews, 17 favorites, and 25 alerts. Thank you all for reviewing, favorited this, alerted this, voted, and reading this. I'm really grateful for this thank you very much! ********Please go vote for what 2 classes Tsuna should be in.** **This is a omake not really a chapter. This is of the Tsuna that got sent to the future. A lot of people asked me about it sooo...here it is. I'm thinking about writhing about the future until the 11th? So you'll have time to vote. (^u^) KHR doesn't belong to me** **Please enjoy and forgive the mistakes and grammar error. Oh watch out for nosebleed. ** **~Y.L.~**

**BOOM!**

Pink smoke was everywhere in the hug room. A "HIEEEEEE" can be heard in the center of the huge room.

"1-10TH! Are you alright?!"

"Hayato-kun?!"

When the smoke clear they all notice the change. Tsuna saw all the older version of his Guardians even Mukuro and Kyoya was there. He notice how much more mature they are. Hayato is about a head taller, look more kind, cool, and he has that worry look on his face. Takeshi is a bit taller than Hayato, more cool, a scar on his chin, and had a cheerful face but Tsuna saw how serious and worry he is in his eyes. Lambo was still the same but taller, cooler, look more mature but he's still the same on the inside. He was resting his head on the huge table he notice just now. Ryohei was a tiny bit shorter then Hayato with a serious look on his face. Chrome look more beautiful, mature, and less shy. She cut that pineapple hair and her hair's down making her look more mature with a bit of worry look. I notice that he's shorter than her. Mukuro, tallest of the group, was staring at him with a worry look. Kyoya was looking at him with a slight of worry look in his eyes. Tsuna then realize something and said

"Oh right I got hit by the bazooka. I think I'll be back in 5 minutes." then smile brightly.

"...10th...was...the bazooka...pink?"

Tsuna put his hand on his chin, looking at the floor, and was thinking hard. He look up and said, "I'm sorry I don't remember." than pout cutely.

The Guardians all (Lambo woke up and saw Tsuna) look away from him and thought the same thing, 'Why is he so small and cute!'

"!0th...I think you...won't go back in 5 minutes."

Silent "...What are you saying?" *tilt his head cutely*Making all the Guardians want to hug him there and then.

"Tsuna...because I think Giannini messed with it in your time. And the future you said that you'll stay for about a year." Takeshi said.

"...So I have to stay here for a year?" There was a bit of tear in his eyes that's threaten to fell.

"Bossu have some cake." Chrome said taking out a cake from somewhere. Tsuna look up and the tears are gone. Sitting down eating the good cake while the Guardians are taking out pictures to take of him. (If you have a account and review then I'll show you a cute picture of child Tsuna eating cake). When Tsuna finish (there's still some on his cheek making all of them want to wipe/lick it) he suddenly asked, "Hey, where's Reborn? He's here, right?" He looks like he'll really cry this time if he doesn't get a good answer.

"Umm..Reborn-san is here but not in this room." Hayato said not wanting to tell more (Reborn's hurt because of future Tsuna remember?).

"Can I see him? I somehow feel safer around him (R27 again!)." Tsuna said using his puppy face and some tears. (He'll be someone that can control the world if he wants. Oh and heck the keyboard I'm not paying so go ahead and have a nosebleed). The Guardians can't go against that so they lead him to Reborn. When they arrive Hayato open the door so Tsuna could go in first. What Tsuna saw was an injured Reborn sleeping peacefully. He felt tears down his cheek and Chrome patting his back. He was thinking about what happen to him.

"Dame-Tsuna what's wrong?" Tsuna snap out of his thoughts then look up to see Reborn looking at him.

"W-what happen Reborn? Wh-why are you hurt like this? Are you OK?" he asked wanted to touch him but is scared to hurt him. Then he felt someone wiping his tears. He then touch the hand that was his cheek softly then hold it between two hands. He said something that surprise the others, "It...was me wasn't...it? I got you hurt...right?"

"1-10th! It wasn't your fault! We're sorry we didn't follow you two and you got hurt because of it." Hayato said remember Tsuna sleeping for a day and how much he's hurt when he woke up.

"Th-that's right. It's n" Takeshi said but got interrupt by

"Get out. I'll talk to Tsuna alone." Reborn said looking at them daring them to say 'no' to him.

"H-hai." They said they slowly got out of them room all looking back before stepping out of the room.

"Tsuna, I'll be honest with you and tell you everything you want." Reborn said softly and squeeze Tsuna's hand a bit.

"What happen?" Reborn then told Tsuna about how his future self wanted to go for a drive but someone tried to kill them. How Reborn and Tsuna got hit a few times. Then the car fell off the cliff and he tried to protect him. How Tsuna slept for a day while he slept for 4. About how bad his future self try to distract himself by working himself too hard and how worry the Guardians were. How hard Tsuna cried when he woke up 3 days after. He then stare in Tsuna's eyes and said, "I'll repeat this to you. I don't ever regret ever meeting you, training, protecting, or even being with you. Students should NEVER die before the teacher. It's OK you can let it out."

Tsuna then started crying and saying things like 'I'm sorry", "Thank you", or "Don't leave". Reborn just sat there hugging him, patting his back, and saying things like "It's OK" or "I won't leave". Tsuna cried himself to sleep and Reborn just sigh, look at him, smile, and said "No matter in what time you're still the same." That day when someone going Reborn's room they have to get through the Guardians outside the door first.

**That's it for now. I hope that you will like it. I added too much info huh? I don't care about the R27 anymore. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow? Please review. ~Y.L.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I 'm sorry that I super duper late but I had so much homework and projects. But now I can write more cause it's almost my graduation which in 5 days. Plus I have to practice for it. The band which I'm in is playing for the graduation. It's so much to do! :3 And the next chapter will be of Natsu-sensei. Thank you to the 348 views, 27 reviews, 26 follows, and 36 alerts. Also thank my beta-reader, Kenny! ~Y.L~**

Chapter 4

Hayato mentioned that there was so much paperwork to be done and that Tsuna will need help with it, but Tsuna didn't think it'd be that much paperwork! He thought it was something he wouldn't have worry too much about, even though his HI (Hyper Intuition) told him otherwise. It was only just paperwork! How hard could it be? Man, he had no idea.

When he saw the stacks of paper on his desk, he froze up in horror at the towering mountains of papers.

"Why didn't I listen to the HI?!", he groaned, "Now I'm going to die!" Hayato seems to have heard him and came over to him. "Please don't worry Juudaime (he'll call past Tsuna this). I'll help you with them.", he encouraged.

Tsuna sighed in relief and walked behind the desk to sit at the boss-like chair. When he sat down, Hayato began sorting through the stacks. "Juudaime, just take care of these.", he said, laying down 5 neat piles in front of his desk. Tsuna began to sweat nervously. 'Oh god! Did he say "just"?!', Tsuna thought, 'I bet there's like a 1, 000 pieces of paper in 1 pile! How can my future self do so much work?!'

Tsuna began to sift through the piles, finding papers in different languages like English, Italian, and Japanese. Some papers were about permission for things like a new training room, or reports about missions, but most of all damages from fights. Hayato started telling him how to do the basic things, like for mission reports, Tsuna had to read the report and underline important things and maybe give advice to people. For damage reports, he was to file it under the people who caused the damages. For permission reports, he was to simply read it and sign it if given approval. Hayato said he'll take care of the rest.

"Doesn't sound that hard, but looking at all these papers makes my head hurts!" Tsuna looked at the mission report in his hand. "First report, let's get started.", he sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Tsuna read the papers and did as Hayato told him. He found that it wasn't that hard because of Hayato's help, but it also wasn't easy because of the huge amount. As he worked, he found out that the damages were mostly caused by Kyoya and Mukuro.

They worked for hours before they suddenly heard the sound of Tsuna's stomach grumble. They both stopped and looked up from their work. Tsuna's face tinged pink with embarrassment, but Hayato only smiled. "It's 1 PM now, Juudaime, let's go eat.", he beamed.

Tsuna nodded while still blushing. They headed to the dinner room where the others were sitting and eating their food. Someone had placed a sandwich in front of Tsuna, which he ate. He enjoyed it and told the chef how well made it was. The chef merely bowed and thanked him. Lambo, at the table, had finished his food and asked him a question. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Everyone looked at Tsuna, expectant of his answer. "I-I want to go tour around Italy. I-if I can that is." Tsuna said. Everyone agreed with him, saying it was a nice idea. They also wanted Reborn to come along so he could relax and not stay inside the whole time.

After lunch, they told Reborn the plan and managed to get him to agree to come, since he hadn't gone outside for so long. They brought him in a wheelchair and took him to their limo. They went around Italy, showing Tsuna popular tour places. As they went around, they took pictures, enjoying themselves. When it was time for dinner, they went back home to eat. After that they camped out in the garden to enjoy the stars and moon. Tsuna noticed many flowers and asked Reborn of how they raised so much pretty flowers. Reborn answered, "It's because of you...your future self took care of these flowers. They were given you by each of us often. None of the maids or others help with this."

Tsuna was taken back by this, thinking how could he take so good care of these when he had so much work, and how he even had time to even do so without help. Tsuna thought that since his future self wasn't here so he should take care of them for him. The flowers began to sway from a windy breeze as if to thank him. He smiled brightly and looked at the sky, humming a song. What a wonderful night.

After a while, Tsuna fell asleep as his friends/family smiled at him. That night, they fell asleep around Tsuna. The head butler smiled at them and took pictures of the warm scene of their family surrounded by the starry sky. The maids and butlers passed by smiling at the scene, trying not to wake their masters and mistress up. They all quietly put a blanket on each of them.

The next day, they woke up and went to eat breakfast together. "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNAAAAAA!" a voice shouted. They all jumped at the sudden sound, preparing in case it was an enemy. The door flew open revealing them to be friends. The white hair guest ran to Tsuna, hugging him yelling, "Tsu-chan!"

"S-Sh-SHIRO-kun! (Byakuran if you don't know)" Tsuna exclaimed. Then another person ran to Tsuna yelling, "MY LIL BRO!"

"Dino-ni?!"

"Tsuna-kun! What happened?!"

"Enma-kun?!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Uni-chan?!"

Reborn looked at them then asked, "What are you all doing here?"

Uni answered, "We heard that Tsu-kun switched with his 10 years younger self and that the Bazooka broke so he had to stay in this time for 1 year. We were worried, so we came to check."

"So you heard." Reborn said, pulling Tsuna, who was dying from suffocation, away from Byakuran and Dino.

"O-jii-sama, I heard that the others will be coming soon. They also heard the news, but it'll take them a while untill they get here. Tomorrow maybe?"

"I got it. Thanks. Will you be joining us for the day?"

"If we can then yes."

**And that's it! Oh I forgot to say, please go vote for something that I'm doing for my future story. I been planing about that fanfiction for a while. And I'll try to update as soon as possible. But I might be busy and not update until summer. Please review and tell me how it is. But I do know this is boring but next chapter will be with out Natsu-sensei! Please wait till the next chapter. ~Y.L.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't update a while ago. It's summer! Yah! But I don't have much to do except get drag by friends. And I have other things too. And I have to think of a way to get away from the people who have crush on me. And yea I know who have a crush on me. And it's so obvious I wonder how people don't notice. I mean when I said I'm asking someone out other then my friends they're like "WHAT?! WHO" and the other is like "Me of course". They act like it's a secret when I already knew. So on with the story. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you for reading. Beta reader is Kenny. ~Y.L.~**

**This is Natsu-sensei if you don't know. **

**~Tsuna's point of view~  
_**

*sigh* Today is the day that I'm going to Nami High to teach there for a year. I wonder what I'm going to teach but knowing Reborn PE will be one of them and I can tell there's more. *sigh* It's going to be tire and I thought I would rest for a while. From that evil paperwork. But since I'm here then my younger self will be doing the paperwork with my other guardians. Without knowing it I was getting ready while thinking these things. I walk downstairs to eat.

"Good morning, Mama."

"Oh. Good morning Natsu-kun."

"Do you need help?"

"It's fine just sit. It's almost done."

I miss this so much. After becoming the Decimo I told Mama everything and then I had to move to Italy. Mama come invite every since in a while. The food the chefs are good but Mama's food will always be better for me. Now Mama and the old man are going around the world.

"Lambo! Not yours. Share!"

"Hahaha Baka Ipin! Try to get it."

Lambo and Ipin stayed with Mama when we left. They grew up normally until they were 10. I knew that no matter what Lambo and Ipin had to get involve in the mafia. I remember the time I told to them about this matter.

_~Flashback~_

_"Lambo! Ipin! Can we talk?" I asked on day. _

_"Hai!" They replied._

_"Lambo, Ipin, I'm sorry to drag you two into the mafia when you could have grow up and live normally." _

_"What are you say Tsuna-ni?" Lambo ask._

_"I don't think that it's your fault." Ipin said._

_"But you're just kids. And I know that it's better if you grow up to be normal kids."_

_"When were we normal anyway? I'm the son of the Don of a mafia group."_

_"Yeah. And I'm the student of the Acobaleno Fon. One of the strongest in the mafia."_

_"True but still there were chances that you can live normally."_

_"Tsuna-ni. I don't care about living normally"_

_"I think that I would be here with you."_

_"Eh? Why?"_

_"Because" they said together. "We're a family." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

Fuuta was kinda like that but he went to Italy with us. And he start school there plus he's going to travel around too.

"Oi Tsuna."

"Eh? Oh, Reborn. What?"

"It's almost time for you to go."

"Oh right. OK"

I got out of the house and there were my two younger close friends. After saying good morning we walk to school. They were acting normal. Hayato is my good right hand man like he wanted to be. Takeshi became the best swordsman in the world. They stand beside me all this time and support through hard and easy time with the other guardians. Hayato and Takeshi were arguing all the way to school. At the gate I saw Kyoya standing there and looking for students that'll be trouble for Namimori. I nod to him and he nod back. I separate with Hayato and Takeshi to go the main office. I look at the list of things I'm teaching.

"Reborn."

"Chiaossu."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you think?"

I ignore that and walk to my class. I knew that he would do something like this but isn't it a bit too much? I stop at the door of my class. I saw same familiar faces when I open the door. Takeshi was waving at me, Kyoko-chan was smiling, Hayato was sleeping, and Chrome has a small smile on her face. There's other faces that I know. I walk to the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Sawada Natsu. I'm your homeroom teacher and also your music, PE, and history teacher. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The girls were blushing and whispering among themselves. Many hands are raise.

"Then how about you. In the front here."

"H-how old are you sensei?"

"I am 26 years old turning 27 this year."

"Are you single?!" someone scream.

"That is a personal question but I guess I can answer that. I'm engage to a lovely woman." (You'll find out who it is later.)

"AWWWW~~~~~~~" All the girls said.

They continue to ask more questions until homeroom was over.

"Ok enough questions. Now can you get out your history textbook. We will read chapter 12."

"HAI!"

I saw that Hayato was still sleeping so I walk up to him. Put my index in my lip and said "SHH". I bend down to his ears and whisper, "Stop dreaming about your future wife."

He wake up and yell, "I'M NOT DREAMING ABOUT THAT STUPID GIRL!" Then he realize that he was in class and blush a bit then sat back down. I was chuckling a bit.

"Well good morning Hayato. Are you awake now?"

"1-10th."

"That's Natsu-sensei for you."

"H-hai"

Everyone was wondering what I said to him but I just ignore it. We start reading for a while and then I said, "Now it's time for a pop quiz. You're taking it as a class so don't worry. I will got in order and ask everyone 2-3 questions. Let's see how much you learn and if you get one wrong then you have to run a lap around school during PE." Everyone pale.

"First is... Aizawa Kaede-chan. The Holographic projection has the correct representation of

A) Shape_ B) Area_ C) Barin and D) Distance"

Kaede-chan said, "Umm...it's B?"

"That is correct." She sigh of relief. "Next is Akutabi Masao-kun. The latitudinal differences in pressure delineate a number of major pressure zones, which correspond with

A) zones of climate_ B) zones of oceans_ C) zones of land or D) zones of cyclonic depressions"

"Umm... C?"

"Nope it's A. So one lap for you."

They went on like that until everyone answer 2 questions. Almost half the class has to run. Hayato, like always, got them all right. Takeshi got one lap, Chrome got them right since I help a bit. Kyoko-chan also got one wrong.

**And that's it! Oh forgot to say please go vote for something about my future fanfic. I plan to close it by the end of the month. And next chapter will be about Natsu-sensei's next class. Which is I guess music and PE can come after that. Oh who here read my other fanfic, Treasure?**


End file.
